Blood Bound
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: AU: Some friendships go beyond death and transformation. While others bloom in the small, isolated moments. Damon/OC with some slight Damon/Bonnie. Diverts from canon. Friendship, fluff, and eventual romance.
1. Prologue and Transition

**~Prologue~**

* * *

It was a chilly autumn evening, with a bitter, frosty wind and a sky full of storm clouds. A perfect dramatic setting for an otherworldly encounter. Or so the deceased Bonnie Bennett was inclined to believe.

At the time of her death, the Witch had been offered eternal rest. But in the end, she had postponed her sunny piece of heaven and opted to wait.

After two years of debating, Bonnie was sure she'd made the right decision. She had watched and come to her conclusion with some difficulty. But now as she appeared in the former boarding house, she forced herself to stand firm to her decision.

Her grandchild was in need of guidance and support, and Bonnie had been unable to grant such her comforts. She was fading and any fix she tried to provide would be temporary. There needed to be a permanent solution, or at least one that would last long enough to do some good. The Witch hoped that she would find it with her oldest friend: here in the place her magic had first been awakened.

She floated easily through the old halls and corridors of the Salvatore mansion. She had spent countless years of her life in this house. And even after she had left to marry the love of her life, the impression had remained. Bonnie had always secretly thought it to be a beautiful place, though she'd never told the Salvatores as much. She did have _some_ pride after all.

For a time, Bonnie merely wandered, basking in the memories that arose, before she stumbled across _him._

Damon Salvatore, the devious vampire who had first opened her eyes to the strange and unusual. The cocky, the unchanging, the inevitable.

When they'd first met- some 50 odd years after he'd first become a vampire- Bonnie had loathed him. He had killed someone she held dear, and had laughed while doing it. He'd even gone so far as to threaten her as well.

It seemed so distant now, that Bonnie wondered upon it all. It had transpired in a completely different life. . . a different _time._

What had started out with unadulterated hatred and dread, had surprisingly transformed into one of the best friendships of the Witch's life. Over time, and more than a few mishaps, Damon and Bonnie had grown close. And eventually, they had come to truly rely on one another. Even after the day she'd moved away to marry and settle down, Damon had always been her greatest companion and ally. Through her extended life time, which he had helped her maintain with his blood, they had been through many things. . And now she would test their friendship in her death.

Bonnie took a calming breath before she purposefully focused all her energy. As she felt her old magic swell within her chest, her translucent flesh materialized into a visible, solid form. While she had done so, her eyes had remained closed. But as she felt her power settle, the green orbs opened to meet a pair of shocked light blue.

Damon had been lounging on the loveseat when she'd first entered the parlor. But now he was standing, eyes wide and emotion playing across his face in waves. For a time, he stared at her, with tears hinting just behind his gaze, before a disbelieving grin lifted his features into an expression of elation.

". . . Bonnie?"

She knew that her own tears were building, but she didn't fight it. "The one and only."

She watched as the grin grew even larger. Then before she could blink, he was there, pulling her into a warm hug. It took all her strength to maintain a physical form as he embraced her, but it was worth it.

"You're back," he mumbled in a daze, though she could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Just visiting," she returned. ". . . I'm sorry it took me so long to come say goodbye."

"You croaked _two hours_ before I got there, Bonnie. I showed up at your home and you were _gone_ ," Damon accused as they pulled away from the hug. Bonnie spotted the brief flicker of pain, before it faded and he shook his head with mild amusement. "You just had to have the last laugh. Way to go down with the final say, Bennett."

Bonnie smiled at him wistfully. She had lived a good life with very few regrets, and had been willing to go when her time was up. . . That being said, she hadn't wished to leave without saying her goodbyes. But because of her lung cancer, she'd had very little say in the matter.

The two were silent for a several minutes before Bonnie broke it. "Damon. I need your help."

Damon Salvatore's brow lifted quizzically, "So, your ghostly self is here on business, huh?" He led her to the loveseat, where they sat down side by side. "What's going on?"

"I wouldn't ask, but I can't do it myself."

"Spit it out, Bon-Bon."

"It's," she hesitated for a breath, her emerald gaze emotional. "It's Tara."

At the mention of the witch's granddaughter, the vampire's ice blue eyes studied her face intently. "Lay it on me, Bennett."

Bonnie felt relief flood her, as she moved to explain her situation to Damon. For once, he didn't interrupt or make snarky remarks. And she was grateful for it. It was hard enough to tell him, let alone if he was making fun of her.

When she had finished, the Witch's green eyes hesitantly glanced over her friend's face. Would he do it? Would he help her after all these years?

For several drawn seconds, he was silent, before he gave her an answer.

"I've got your back, no matter what, Bonnie. That _doesn't_ end with death or the afterlife." He smirked, as he watched her face transform with both surprise and relief. "I'll go check in on baby Bennett. Though you shouldn't expect me to be a good influence. I do have a reputation to keep."

Bonnie laughed despite herself. "Don't I know it. Just promise you'll keep her out of trouble. That you'll try to help her."

"You got it, Bennett. Anything else you got on that ghostly to-do list?"

The Witch shook her head, "That covers it."

Then as her energy drained and she once more became transparent, the former witch felt a single tear run down her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Damon."

His expression grew serious as she began to fade from view. And just before she disappeared completely he replied sincerely, "You too, Bonnie."

* * *

 **~Transition~**

When Damon had promised Bonnie he'd watch after her granddaughter, he'd done so on mere principle. You helped your friends in their dealings, and were loyal to them. It was a motto he lived by. . . _almost_ all the time. And after all he'd been through with Bon-Bon, it only seemed fair to grant her, her final wish. Though as he watched her grandchild, unseen from the shadows, while she moved through the halls of her workplace, he had to admit that he'd also made the choice for his own benefit.

Damon had never been the biggest fan of kids and settling down. But when his favorite witch had had her children, he'd been there. At her bidding, he'd become the makeshift uncle and had secretly enjoyed himself. And when Bon-Bon's son had a baby girl of his own, the vampire had felt the same way about her. From day one, Damon was present in little Tara's life, though she'd only found out what he _was_ when she was old enough to handle it. After hearing the truth, the child just loved him more. Damon had felt more than a little bit of pride at her _good sense_ , and had bothered Bonnie about it nearly incessantly.

Tara was the singular inheritor of the Bennett bloodline, and the only progeny that had showed any prowess with magic. So, every summer vacation throughout her childhood, Tara had stayed with Bonnie to practice her magic and expand her knowledge.

Damon smiled to himself as he remembered. She'd been a hyper little girl with colorful afro braids, who whirled around in large circles, dancing with the leaves. Her skin was lighter brown, like Bon-Bon's, while her eyes were dark milk chocolate.

The vampire had grown attached to the little scamp, and had been tickled when the child had taken a shining to him too. He became her favorite Uncle and one she considered a friend. And whenever she visited her Grams, he'd get a bone crushing hug and a smile that would always brighten his day.

Until Bonnie had asked him to leave Tara alone, so she could have a normal life.

Damon lifted his bottle of bourbon and took a long pull. The vampire openly ignored the glares he was receiving from the medical personnel that rushed by him. After seeing Tara again, he'd need the pick-me-up. The heat and power of the alcohol did little to affect him, after living with a solid drinking habit for more than 100 years. Which enabled the vampire to tip back and almost drain the bottle completely in one go.

The memory of Bonnie's request made the dark clad figure scrunch his forehead in thought. His blue eyes stared off towards the check in desk, but he saw nothing. His mind was too busy replaying the past, as he rolled the last of the bourbon around his tongue.

When Bonnie had first asked him to leave baby Bennett alone, he'd refused. But with time and more than a few guilt trips, he'd ended up conceding. The kid had deserved a normal life, without blood sucking boogey men and things that went bump. Besides, he'd owed Bonnie. . . So he'd disappeared from the girl's life and kept his promise. . . Until the witch had _asked_ him to break it.

"You're a fickle one, Miss Judgey Judge." Damon snorted as he finished off the bottle entirely, and watched Tara move unhurriedly about her tasks. "I hope you've made up your mind this time."

Damon would keep his newly made promise, just like he'd kept his old one. Bonnie wanted baby Bennett safe and sound and he'd oblige. But he'd do it on his _own_ terms. Witchy repercussions be damned.

The vampire continued to regard the young woman, and waited for the perfect moment to make his presence known. Who knew, perhaps she'd be happy to see him too.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So I've been writing some VD drabbles on the side for a while, and I figured it was time I posted something. . . In this story I'm taking some liberties. It's an AU that diverts from canon events. I'm also switching the timeline, so that Bonnie lived to be quite old (a bit past 100 due to magic and vampire blood), and was around when Damon was a young vampire.

Would you guys want to read more of this story? Is there any interest? Please let me know!

Next part is already written, so I should have it up later on tomorrow. I hope you guys like this story!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	2. A Friend in Need

**~A Friend in Need~**

* * *

Tara Lyn Bennett had been thirteen the last time she'd seen the infamous Damon Salvatore. And with the way things had ended, she had thought she'd never see him again. Something about him being a hero, giving her a normal _human_ life, or something equally dramatic. So, when the young woman had found him waiting for her in her car earlier that night, with an empty bottle of bourbon and a wide smirk plastered on his handsome face, she thought it was a dream.

Tara sat in silence, staring at the 178-year-old vampire for several drawn minutes, before he lost patience with her, and reached over to snap his long fingers in front of her face. " _Helloooo_? You alive in there, Tear-Tear?"

She pushed his fingers away in a daze, before ultimately fixing him with a glare. "The royal _fuh?_ " she said without thinking, blinking hard before recovering. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The glacial blue eyes had shifted heavenward, in mock annoyance. " _Duh_! I'm visiting you, nerd."

"It's been over five years." Tara deadpanned, her mouth contorting into a frown. "More than _five full_ years without a word. And _now_ you're visiting, out of the blue? Without warning or invitation?"

"Aww, look at you," he grinned playfully. "Wittle Lynnie's all grown up! Such a smartie pants too! Figured it all out on her lonesome."

"Seriously, Salvatore?" When he hadn't budged in his smirk, Tara became silent, before she said awkwardly. "You- You aren't here to kill me, are you?"

He had waited briefly, as if he was actually considering it, before flashing her a wink and telling grin. "Nah. Not this time. I'm stuffed after the blood bank. I couldn't have another bite _._ "

At the strangely horrifying statement, the woman stared at him hard, before she laughed. It was a quiet sound, but altogether genuine, and the smile of the action reached up to touch her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Nope," he said popping the p, before appraising her unabashedly with hooded eyes. "But _you_ have."

"Boobs, thunder thighs, and a State ID," she'd agreed offhandedly, making him snicker. "Adulting does that to you, when you aren't immortal."

"I dunno," he clucked his tongue thoughtfully, as he reached out to brush a random strand of hair behind her ear. He studied her openly, before wiggling his eyebrows. "I think it suits you, cinnamon roll."

Tara smiled at the use of her old nickname. Only Damon had ever called her that, and despite everything, it felt good to hear him say it again.

"What are you _really_ doing here, Damon," she questioned gently, having calmed down from her original shock of the bizarre situation. "Surely you didn't show up just to see me."

He was silent, regarding her before saying. "And what if I did?"

"Not your style."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps I needed a friend. . . and a place to crash for a couple days."

"You really are pushing your luck, Salvatore." She scoffed and shook her head, making her neck length black curls shift. "Like I'd invite a wildcard vampire into my home, on a whim without knowing his motives."

He sighed in annoyance. "Oh _c'mon,_ witchy! If you don't trust me, you can just fry my brain with magic waves until I behave. You and your Grams never even thought _twice_ about inviting me in before!"

Tara paused as a slight lump formed in her throat. So much had changed. . . and he was oblivious to it. Years later and nothing was the same as it had been.

"I'm not a witch, Damon."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a _sorcerer_ , or whatever distinction you feel entitled to make-"

"No, Damon." She interrupted him, looking down at the steering wheel brokenly. Her wide chocolate eyes grew misty with tears before she forcefully pushed them back. "I-I. . . My magic is gone. I'm not a witch anymore."

Damon's mouth hung open, before confusion crossed his handsome features "What do you mean _it's gone_?"

"Just what I said. . . My powers _left_ me." Her expression was wistful as she looked at him. "I still _know_ magic and can see things other humans can't. But I don't have the ability to channel it anymore. The connection I had with the elements is gone. . . My stint at the mental hospital a couple years back tapped me dry, I'm afraid. That and Gram's death hit me pretty hard too."

Tara was unable to look at Damon, as her old regret overpowered her. Besides the passing of her grandmother, the loss of her magick was the source of her greatest despair. Damon's arrival had rekindled more than a few bittersweet memories, of a simpler time. When she'd been a child with wild afro hair and the elements at her fingertips. She'd been a practiced, respected young sorceress for such a tender age, due to her gram's teachings. . . but it was all gone. Along with any trace of childhood bliss.

As the seconds ticked by, the woman was brought out of her thoughts by a large hand curling around her wrist. She looked up to see Damon's smile return.

"You know- if you needed help retrieving your juice, witchy, all you needed to do was ask."

Tara's brows rose to her hairline. "How on earth could _you_ help me with that?"

He shrugged noncommittally, as he retracted his hand. "You pick up tidbits here and there, over the years. Tell you what. You let me crash at your place, and I'll do everything in my power to help you regain your witchy voodoo."

Tara hesitated as she watched Damon's light blue eyes dance. She had said her goodbyes to Damon Salvatore 8 years ago, and she'd been content to forget the _'old family friend'_ along with the past. . . But perhaps something from the past could creep back to reminisce. Perhaps her childhood didn't have to die.

"No strings?"

"Only if you want them."

Tara felt a familiar grin slide to cover her lips, as she held out her hand to the vampire. "Okay, _Daymie._ Deal."

Damon's lips quirked up into an annoyed grimace, though he didn't reprimand her for using the old moniker. After all, she had been a child when she'd come up with it. And who was he to begrudge a silly nickname?

"Since when do friends shake on agreements? Put your hand down, Mary Sue. That thing looks loaded."

She laughed as she lowered her hand, and moved to turn on her car. "Fine, no shaking hands. So, what is an _acceptable_ exchange for old friends, then?"

Damon thought on it, as she began to pull out of her parking space. "Pancakes with whipped cream," he finally said with an unreadable smile.

Once more warmth touched Tara's dark chocolate eyes as she nodded. "I think Grams would have approved."

Damon chuckled at the fond memory of Bonnie Bennett. "Oh _yeah_. Bon-Bon could never get enough of my pancakes."

"Yeah, the Bennetts have all had weird cravings. So I guess I got it honestly. I'm the same with Root Beer. Ohhh and cheese. I can't live without cheese."

He gave her a knowing smile, as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh, _trust me_ witchy fiend, I remember your indulgences just fine."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Special shout out to **EEstelle** for being my guinea pig, and **Naminae** for reviewing! Also, a sincere thank you to everyone who has faved or watched this story! I'm really grateful for you all and I hope you guys will enjoy the other drabbles.

 _ **~Lyn**_


	3. Missed

**~Missed~**

* * *

Tara sighed heavily as she fished into her pocket for her house key. It had been a full week since Damon had come to stay with her, and already the two had fallen into a familiar routine. It was almost beginning to feel as if he'd never disappeared in the first place. Save for her Grams obvious absence, it was just like old times. Damon flirted with her now, and had absolutely no filter to speak of, but he was just as endearing as she remembered him.

After a long day of work and running around with her vampire guest in tow, the young woman was dying for some R and R. For a long moment, her hand dug hopelessly in her pants pocket for her key, before another sigh erupted from the man standing beside her. She flashed him a tired look, before she willingly lifted her hand out. As soon as hers was out of the way, her companion stuck his hand in her pocket and almost instantly retrieved the key.

She laughed despite herself. "Dammit Damon. You make it look so easy."

"That's because it _is_ ," he answered, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, before he twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open wide. He stood aside and beckoned her through with a flourish and a wink. "After you, witchy."

Tara shook her head and pranced through her entryway. She walked straight for the kitchen, hearing Damon close and relock the apartment door, as she opened her freezer. After a day of work, errands, and general stressful shite, food was a must.

As her chocolate eyes searched the icebox, she called out calmly, "What sounds good, boo-boo?" Since Damon had come to stay with Tara, they'd started playing an odd sort of game. They christened each other with new and terrible nicknames for one another. Tara would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it immensely.

From his place in the adjacent living room, propped up in the old leather recliner of doom, Damon shrugged and kicked back with his hands behind his head. The woman in the kitchen couldn't see his shrug, so he answered.

"What've we got? Besides enough greenery to feed a burrow full of wascally wabbits?"

Tara snorted, as she shifted to look closer. "Don't be a bum. You know I've been trying to be better with my diet. Vegetables are a necessary evil."

" _No,_ " he countered. " _I'm_ a necessary evil. Miss Baby Bennett's diet for the lovable chubs, is a mental breakdown waiting to happen. We should just get you some drugs. Then you'll lose the weight and still get to indulge in the beauty that is junk food. Win-win, _everybody's_ happy."

"Ahhh hell nahh! _Boy_! Ain't nobody got time for that!" Tara giggled, as she glanced around the freezer door and saw him smirking. "You're terrible, you know that? Alright, _Alright_! No drugs for me, equals no vegetables for you. Deal?"

He considered her bargain for a moment, before a twinkling caught his glacial blue eyes. "No vegetables _and_ a massage."

"No vegetables _and_ you get to choose the movie," she wheedled.

He chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Afraid once you get your hands on me, you won't be able to control yourself?"

"Totally babes," she mocked with a laugh of her own. "If I even brush against them shoulders of yours, it's bye-bye to that leather jacket of smex-appeal."

Tara finally settled on a bag of frozen fries, an old favorite for both of them, as she moved away from the freezer and glanced at Damon. He feigned mock horror as he stood from the chair and moseyed into the kitchen to lean against the doorway.

"I feel used, Lynnie. You only want me for my body~!" His voice rose to a high falsetto, his hands waving vividly in the air, as he proved his point.

Tara laughed heartily before she swatted a hand at him. "Sorry for crushing your feelings. It's just you're so irresistible, _Daymie_. And the brain is totally overrated anyway. Body and muscles all the way!"

He snorted loudly, his eyes rolling heavenward at her obvious sarcasm, though the wolfish smirk never left his face. It was a fact that he genuinely enjoyed the woman's company- even if most of their conversations consisted of overzealous sarcastic banter and one liners. . . If she _hadn't_ grown on him, her head would have most likely been ripped off for the sugarcoated christening of _Daymie_.

"You need a cold shower with that fangirling and BS," he teased, as she began to layer the fries out on a baking sheet.

"I'm good, dove," she promised with amusement. "I promise I won't even drool over you _once_ while we cuddle in the dark."

"Now I _know_ you're full of shit, Lynnie," he snarked, as his eyebrows danced on his forehead. "I know you want me, deep down in that bashful little head of yours."

Tara's smile softened at the corners before she reached out to brush his forearm. Her humor from seconds before was put on hold. "For what it's worth. . . I really am glad you're back, Damon. . . I missed you while you were away."

Damon's expression sobered slightly, his light blue eyes becoming incredibly expressive, before he leaned over to place an unhurried kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you too, Tara."

Tara squeezed his arm gently, before a blush rose to speckle her dark skin. Even if Damon hadn't been able to see the change in her skin tone, his vampire senses were sure to pick up the slight racing of her heart beat, and the rushing of her blood.

. . . And sure enough, the self-assured smirk was back in place.

"Having pervy thoughts about me already, cinnamon roll? And here I thought we were having a moment."

" _Oh_! Shut it, Salvatore!" Tara chortled, masking her embarrassment with humor. "Now enough harassment and fluffy moments! Go set up the movie while I finish cooking these fries!"

Glacial blue eyes twinkled with amusement, as the vampire wiggled his dark eyebrows. "As my witch commands."

Then, he stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Tara alone to bake their dinner and quiet her racing pulse. But not before she'd called out, "Oi, Salvatore! Please, no Psych or My Little Pony episodes. I do have my standards to live up to."

There was silence for a long moment before he called back, "No discussion, Bennett. . . I'm popping your Psych cherry tonight!"

"Like hell, Damon!"

"Shawn and Gus-Gus, here we come~!"

" _Nooooooooo_!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So Damon has settled in Tara's life and domestic fluff has ensued, because Damon only ever gets angsty drama in the show. lol This story is created from singular drabbles, so if you guys have particular things or prompts you'd like to see for this story, please let me know.

The TV Show Psych is one that I genuinely despise, so I figured it be fun to pop it in there. X'D

 **Special Shout Outs:**

 **Techliche** (I'm so glad you liked the start dearie! Thank you so much for commenting and reading! Tara is about 22 to 23 years old in the story. The reason behind Bonnie's worry is revealed in pieces throughout the story, though it's mainly because Tara lost her magic. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story, my dear!)

 **sloksingh45** (I hope you liked the update, honey. Thanks for reviewing!)

 **EEstelle** (Thanks for always being my wonderful guinea piggy, dearest. This story wouldn't be posted if it wasn't for your lovely insights and help.)

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving, and watching this story! You don't know how much it means to me!

See you all next chapter!

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
